Truth And Love
by Le Abandoned Account
Summary: Tom Riddle's Era This story is about a Girl from Beauxbatons transferring to e is a very Powerful Witch. What happens when she meets Tom Riddle? Discontinued/Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In This Story Thoughts will be shown in _italics_ and flashbacks will be underlined the rest will be normal unless I want to change it. Thank you oh and I'm **NEW TO THIS...**

**P.S. I don't own Tom Riddle, other characters and the places that are familiar in this story . I only own the made up ones xD**

**Truth and Love**

**Chapter 1**

Today is Monday… Today I have to leave Beauxbatons and move to Hogwarts- today is the day my life will change.

Surrounded by my friends, Friends that I've known for the past few years- I never thought I would leave the place where I was first accepted into.

My story dates back to the 1940's probably in 1943 I was in my 6th year and was transferring to Hogwarts. Today is one of the days I was not looking forward to. I will miss everyone in this school- Mary, Jane, Liza, Loita, Shane, Aramita, and a lot more and most of all I would miss Beauxbatons- the diamond-like castle, the view, the headmistress, My friends.. Not to mention my life.

* * *

><p>I was raised by muggles. My past was a terrible memory. When I was 5 my family sold me to a life of slavery in the North Eastern Islands. Everyday I was abused, harassed, punched, slapped, wounded, been treated like dirt, and even worse- tortured.<p>

Yes, the people who bought me were merciless muggles, who treated me like I wasn't a human at all. My parent's well… I don't know where they were and why they didn't tell why I was sold... were dead.

There had been news of a massive ship got wrecked by a storm- a lot of people were reported dead including my parents. "_Good Riddance!_" was the first thing on my mind.

Eventually, when I was 9 years old my fate change, My neighbor saw me being tortured by my masters. Soon the authority was there, I think you know what happened next. They were put in prison and I was sent to an orphanage.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter .. i'll try harder next time<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that my chapters are short

**Truth and Love**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>People there have a liking for me and they care for me. At first I would cower on sight and melt into the walls. I thought they were the same ruthless muggles- for in my mind there was one steady fact that I always believed. "<em>Muggles are ruthless creatures that need to be killed<em>."

Hate was my only companion. Even though I try to stay away from them, they keep coming back and make themselves closer to me. They pitied me. They took great care of me. My feelings changed, another fact was swirling in my mind that time. "_Compassion puts love into action._" After all, muggles aren't that bad. I had a family now and I know they would take care of me.

Why did I change my mind about these people? Well because –First- Even though how many times I hurt them they always forgive me in the end. -Second- They taught me about Love. One of the strongest things in the world, well, in their theory it is. Lastly, past is past. Embrace the future.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to school but i was a fast learner, so in time they decided to tutor me instead of sending me to school.<p>

One day, we paid a visit to this orphanage, which gives free education to it's orphans. Lily- the nun who took great care of me told me yo explore the place or go play. Well- playing wasn't really my thing so i traipsed around the house exploring every nook and cranny and i abruptly stop to a room.

The Door was open. I saw a boy probably the same age as I. He was gazing at the playground. He didn't see me because he was too busy staring. I took my time to study him. He had black hair which was neat in a curvy fashionable wave. He had a long nose, proper posture and dazzling eyes- which were like chocolate. Yes, he was handsome- and lonely. To break the silence I knocked on his door. He was shocked as he turned around and saw me. I flashed a smile at him.

* * *

><p>"Hi!" I said, he paused for a moment. "Uh, Hello..." He said, without even smiling or anything. "If you like to play with them, then why don't you just run along the stairs and join them?" I said while walking towards his bed. He flinched and looked back to where he was gazing, resting his hand under his chin, like in an Abraham Lincoln kind of way. "I'm not allowed to go outside." He said, with quite despair in his voice. I frowned as I looked at him then I dusted the dirt off my skirt as I said "Well, that's stupid, you have the right to play, especially because your still young and as orphans we have privileges too. Just like they do."I stopped dusting my skirt and looked at him. He was so handsome yet utterly expressionless. Then he smirked at me."Well, to be honest, we can't really go or do anything with their vows since we are under their control. To break their orders mean taking their punishment. To summarize it all up-" He leaned closer to me and said "We can't do anything" then he leaned back and returned gazing at the window.<p>

I scoffed and crossed my hands across my chest then raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and said "Hmm I believe your the smarty type, so i'm not going to say a lot of words. -First- You say all those stuff but you don't even abide to those words. Admit it, you want a freedom from this cage. -Second- You didn't commit a crime to be locked up in here. So you have the right to go out. Well, that's all I have to say so nice meeting you." I cast an angelic smile at him, before he could say anything I ran outside the room and went back to where Lily was. She was waiting for me by the tree , with a man. They were discussing something.

* * *

><p>"Where were you? I was so worried" Lily said as she harshly combed my waist length chocolate brown wavy hair. "I'm so sorry Aunt Lily, I ]got to carried away by my search." I said while stretching my arms at the air. At the corner of my eye , I saw him, He was looking at me with those dark grey orbs- expressionless. I just waved and smiled at him. "Whose that? Did you meet somebody?" Lily said as she straightened my clothes. "Oh Nothing, just someone i knew not-important really." I said while taking a sip of my Pineapple Juice. She just stared at me and finally said while gesturing to the man. "Okay Samantha meet Mr. Peterson , one of my few friends who I've worked with the past few years."<p>

I gave him a ballerina like bow and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Peterson." "Charming isn't she?" Lilly said while chuckling "Yes Charming indeed, Nice to meet you too, Why don't you go and play?" He said while pointing to the children on the playground. "I believe, I would rather read. Playing is not actually not one of the things i do. I find it quite exhausting. Well i'll be off now Mr. Peterson." I nodded to him and smiled at Aunt Lily. I hummed merrily while going towards a bench surrounded by apple trees and took out a book "Beauty and the Beast". At the corner of my eye I believe he was staring at me. I looked up and as soon as i did I saw him , he then quickly glanced back to the playground. I just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry for not updating but it doesn't really matter since only few read this story. A big thanks to SilverRose for reviewing and yeah flashbacks are no longer underlined unless when necessary. And I noticed I haven't put her name up so sorry :P.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Chapter 3**

When I was 13, I saw Aunt Lily crying while her friends were trying to comfort her. I walked towards them and said "Is there something wrong Aunt Lily?" She looked at me and started to cry even more. Jenna, her sister led me upstairs to my room.

"Aunt Lily is not feeling very well, Samantha. Just go to sleep for now, she'll probably tell you this evening at dinner." She kissed my forehead before saying "Good Night Samantha." _**Creak. Bang.**_

I stared at the door as she walked out I then started pacing around the room thinking '_what could have happened to Aunt Lily to sob like that and in especially in an unlady-like grace.' _All these years she has taught me how to act like a lady and to use proper English.

I was different from other orphans. I tend to be alone most of my time and I loved reading books. So apparently I had no close friends at first. As soon as Aunt Lily took me in, and said there was nothing wrong with me. They started talking to me even trying to be my friends.

That all changed now. The orphans were staring at me all in their beds while I was pacing around thinking what happened wrong. A girl probably 15, with freckles, blue eyes, and blonde hair said "Samantha, stop pacing around and sit down. Act like a lady, a proper one. You can't think while pacing around like that."

I stopped and looked at her "Sorry Annabeth, Lily was just crying hysterically at the kitchen, and I don't know why." I said while sitting on my bed. She walked towards me "Is that so? Don't be depressed about it, I'm sure Lily will tell you sooner or later." She said. I let out an exaggerated sigh while running my right hand through my hair "I suppose so… Thank you Annabeth." I said while flashing a smile at her. Others started joining in saying "Yes", "its okay Sam.", "Don't worry Everything's going to be fine." phrases. I looked at each of them before saying "Thank you so much. I appreciate all of your concern. Maybe its better if we get a nap, right?" Annabeth went back to her bed while saying "Sure Sam, Good Night."

I jumped right into my bed which caused Annabeth to glare at me. "Sorry" I mumbled while giving her a sheepish grin. A thought then struck at my mind '_I didn't even know his name.'_ and with that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for not updating yet again. I just remembered this story now xP and coupled with school it's hard to find time for it.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

**Chapter 4**

Dinner was not good. Tension was filling the air, until Aunt Lily broke the silence."Samantha, dear we have to talk later." I looked at her and said "Of course, Aunt Lily. I would always listen to you whatever it is." I gave her a curt nod and went back to eating. "Very well, meet me in my room after dinner; I'll be waiting for you there." She said and with that she finished eating, wiped her mouth with a napkin and gave all of us a curt nod.

Annabeth glanced at me. I glanced back and answered her questioning look with an 'I-don't-know' look and shrug. The dinner went on a deadly silence after that.

After dinner, I traipsed towards Aunt Lily's room. I knocked at the door. "Come in" said a female voice from behind the door, who I believed was Aunt Lily. I slowly opened the door before saying "Aunt Lily, I saw you crying at the kitchen, is there something wrong?" She sighed and looked at me before saying "I don't know how to say this, Samantha" She handed me a transparent-like envelope and continued "You'll learn everything you need to know in that envelope." She was close to crying now. I "eyed" my letter suspiciously and opened it. Written in a graceful handwriting, it said:

Dear Ms. Samantha Stone,

You may not know why you have received such a letter that made your Aunt Lily cry. It is because for the past few years we have been observing you and therefore lead to a conclusion that you are most definitely a witch - a very powerful one indeed- that needs training. Controlling things is not a mere ability and therefore must be held in precaution. Do you remember the times when things sometimes get out of control? This is one of your abilities Ms. Stone; therefore I'm extending an invitation to you to Beauxbaton Academy, where you will learn a great deal of magic. Much more details will be explained to you Ms. Stone. You should know that we do not take in American-Mexican students only French; this is why it's very special and important. I will be expecting to see you soon I'm looking forward to the years. Please do not forbid us.

Officially yours,

Headmistress Stephanova Michelet

I looked up just in time to see Aunt Lily wipe her tears. "Why?" I said, it was the only word I managed to get out. "Apparently, the letter says your special, you deserve more than this Samantha. I'm very proud of you dear. Only two people here have been promoted to Beauxbaton and that is Annabeth and you." She walked towards me and clasped my hands "You're going to be a great witch, Sam. You've been great daughter to me, and I'm very proud for you. You may go." I just managed to look at her, hug her and say "Thank you Aunt Lily."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for _**DamonSalvatorelover**_ for reviewing this person gave me hope that this story isn't a dud after all :P

**STORY FACT: The one who actually made this story from the start was my cousin :D**

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

**Chapter 5**

_I ran towards the bedroom door and practically pushed it open and stood there catching my breath for a minute "Annabeth!" I practically shouted her name. _

_She turned around to look at me a bit surprised. "What's wrong Samantha, why are you shouting when you just came from Aunt Lily's?" She sighed and looked towards the others sleeping in their beds she then looked back at me and patted the spot next to her. _

"_Sit Down and Talk and please keep your voice down we don't want the others waking up." She said quietly yet I could sense the hint of anger in her voice. I quietly sat down and whispered "I'm going to Beauxbatons."_

The sound of the trains brought me back to reality. There I stood in King Cross Station's. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the barrier separating the muggle and magic world.

'_Platform 9 ¾_' I thought a bit amused at the name.

"Come On Samantha! You're going to be late. Are you nervous?" Annabeth said as we walked through the barrier and now walked briskly towards the train. "You just made me" I said rather teasingly. She chuckled and stopped in front of the train.

"I will miss you terribly Sam. Not to mention our friends. They were crying hysterically last night" A frown graced her features as she hugged me "So this is it." I nodded hugging her back trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall

"I will be utterly miserable in this place. Goodbye Ann. I will miss you terribly please tell our friends that too okay?"

She nodded and smiled sadly as I let go and boarded the train. I stopped briefly and waved her goodbye. "Goodbye Samantha!" Annabeth cried and with that cry the train bell whistled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Yes I forgot about the story again :D Thank you to _**DamonSalvatorelover**_ for being the only one to review and alert 3

**Story Facts: I didn't steal the story :O I just decided to finish it. Cousin was too busy or lazy to finish it.**

**Disclaimer: **_You know the Damn drill :P…_

**Chapter 6**

I was wandering the train's hallways looking for an empty compartment but each one was full. I stopped abruptly at the very last compartment and peered in. I saw a boy sitting inside, probably about 6 feet tall, he had neatly combed hair which was like the color of dark chocolate, he had a long nose, a proper sitting posture and he was gazing out the window in an Abraham Lincoln-like manner. He reminded me of someone but I just can't remember.

He was alone, of course I too wanted to be alone and all the other compartments were full. So, I knocked on the door lightly before opening it and said…

"Excuse me, do you mind? All the other compartments are full. I was wondering if I could stay here. I'm not here to disturb you if that's what you're thinking. I just want to stay away from the other students. "

He looked at me with those dark grey orbs of his before nodding and gazed back outside the window. I quietly sat at the opposite chair facing him. With nothing else to do, I took out my spell book, which was actually a notebook, a notebook which I made containing spells from the 6 years I spent at Beauxbatons. I was good at runes, healing magic, potions, wandless magic and dueling. The book was about two inches thick with a black elegant cover. It was actually the Journal given by Beauxbatons. Nobody could open it besides the owner due to the locket charm on it. It knows its owners, so no one could open it except me.

It was silent for the past few minutes. I used the time to observe him. He was handsome… if I were like other girls out there. But he was expressionless, cold yet formal, silent yet mysterious. I frowned slightly then turned my attention back to my book. _"He resembles someone I know I just don't know who." _He must have started observing me until I broke the silence.

"So, what is Hogwarts like? Before you ask questions, yes I am the exchange student from Beauxbatons." I said while looking at my book. He stopped looking at me and went back to staring at the window before saying "Hogwarts is quite fine, after all it is one of the most advanced wizarding schools in the wizarding community. That means much more advanced and advanced magic-" She mentally snorted at this. _Well duh_ she thought. "-It has secret passageways which are and can be explored-" he paused before adding "Well some of them, it has four houses- Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and last but not the least Hufflepuff. Does that answer your question Ms.-" he trailed off.

"Stone" I supplied, he nodded and said "Ms. Stone" then went back to gazing at me. "Hmm… As expected, who is the headmaster?" I questioned still mesmerized with his eyes- black grey orbs that burn right into my chocolate-black eyes. "Professor Dippet" he answered and with that he broke his gaze and went back to looking at the window, his face blank of emotion. "Well thank you Mr.-" I trailed off "Riddle" he supplied formally and calmly. I nodded and said "Mr. Riddle". My gaze went back to my book and quietly sighed. _This is going to be a hell of a year_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Yes, Yes, I forgot again . Don't blame me D: Blame school (-_-) and I'm losing hope ;c Please review even one measly review and I'll suck it up and continue.

**Story Fact: The original name for the 'Samantha' was supposed to be 'Emerald' but due to certain circumstances, I can't use that name ;c**

**Disclaimer: **_You know the Damn drill ;c…_

**Chapter 7**

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it Riddle was shaking my shoulder for me to wake up "We're almost there." He said and calmly walked outside the train compartment ignoring the looks he received from the boys and the flirting looks he received from the girls. I stood up and neatly arranged my clothes before following him out. As I was following him, he abruptly stopped in his tracks making me crash into him. He turned around and gave me a 'watch-out' look then pointed to the compartment across us. "I apologize" I spat bitterly, he smirked before opening the compartment door revealing a boy with blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a stiff posture and a girl with silky straight black hair with freckles and blue eyes. "Abraxas, Duchina" Riddle said while nodding curtly to them. "This here is the exchange student from Beauxbatons" he said motioning towards me with a blank face.

I bowed curtly before saying "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am Samantha Stone. I believe you're the heads that are to accompany me during my arrival?" They glanced at each other before nodding "Yes please com in Ms. Stone." They said then looked at Riddle "You may go now Mr. Riddle" they said and with that Riddle nodded curtly at them before taking his leave. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. The girl motioned me to sit beside her. "I believe you have the letter I presume?" she said and I nodded. I fetched the letter from my bag and gave it to her. I had not read it as the instructions had said to give it to the heads. The girl scanned the page quickly before looking at me.

"Very well, Ms. Stone, Mr. Malfoy and I, Duchina Chang, are here to answer any of your questions. I believe we have to get ready we are almost there." I nodded and we, Duchina and I, left the compartment to change our clothes. Both Duchina and I had changed into the standard Hogwarts Uniform but I had placed the Beauxbaton's pin on mine which clearly significantly applies to me as the exchange student. After changing, me and Duchina started walking back to our compartment, Duchina Chang- with the silky straight black hair, blue eyed freckled girl, probably Chinese looked at me "So which house do you want to be sorted in?" she asked then proceeded to explain "There's Hufflepuff for the hardworking and loyal, Ravenclaw for the cleverest witches and wizards with wit, Slytherin for the ambitious and pissed off students- excuse me for my language- And lastly, Gryffindor for the bravest students to the point of Idiocy." She smiled as she finished and I paused for a moment to think.

What could be good- a Gryffindor. "I would like to be a Gryffindor, I suppose." I answered, she gave me a thoughtful glance "Not a bad choice, I was sorted to Ravenclaw." She said then shrugged "It's a pity though it's the sorting hat which chooses which house you are in. Ah we're here." She said as she opened the compartment's door and saw Abraxas Malfoy picking up our luggage – their luggage. "Your luggage Ms. Stone has already been delivered to the head's office. You will be sorted privately at the teacher's office and it will be announced this dinner." Abraxas said as he made his way out of the compartment and the train.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hmmm… I have nothing to say ;p

**STORY FACT: As you all know last chapter the head girl was called Duchina Chang however my cousin originally named her Duchina Lovegood… She always mistook Cho for Luna .**

**Disclaimer:**_ You know the Drill so stop making me feel bad ;c_

**Chapter 8**

As I stepped out of the train, I saw it was already evening and right in front of me stood Hogwarts. It was a castle and in the moonlight it was a magnificent sight indeed. The moon beams shined on the castle making it look as though it was sparkling yet it was not. The soft night air making the flags on its tower hover and the trees moving as if they were dancing to Mother Nature's beat. We approached a magnificent lake which they called – The Black Lake – a truly perfect name. We rode on boats to go to Hogwarts. As soon as we reached land, Duchina and Abraxas walked briskly to the head's office.

I was being given looks by the students we passed by – Looks that were significantly questions such as "Who is she?", "Look at that pin, is she the exchange student?" and "Oh this is going to be good." – They were all stopped however when Duchina had given them a murderous glance. I actually didn't mind them, I was too mesmerized by Hogwarts. If you thought the outside was magnificent then what lies inside was even better, Hogwarts has that warm glow inside, the castle was always filled with laughter and smiles. It was like there was an event being held.

A girl with green eyes and black hair smiled at me as I passed by. I stopped in my tracks and flashed an angelic smile back – Which I have perfected among the years – She stopped abruptly and looked at me with an expression of wonder. I just continued walking. People usually get fooled by my angelic looks. At the orphanage I was known to be a princess, with waist-length dark chocolate black hair. Eyes that are like black pools of water, perfectly arched eyebrows, an oval shaped face and soft, pink, plump lips and not to mention flashy teeth. I had an aura of leadership, hard but warm. I was highly respected at Beauxbatons because they had feared me.

I was an expert at wandless magic, non-verbal spells, and not to mention runes which was thought to me by Headmistress Stephanova at the very start of my first year and beyond. So I was quite a threat in dueling. My opponents or who dared try their luck had not last 10 seconds with me. I was the mastermind among the girls but that did not stop me from being friends with them. We skidded to a stop before a giant statue – An Eagle? – "Leeches" I heard Abraxas murmured. The statue gave way and revealed a staircase that led upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm currently speed typing to catch up for lost time. So feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.

**STORY FACT: I was going to color what they said but I think it'll take too much time and I'm not sure if it would even show.**

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own anything except the plot and the made up characters.

**Chapter 9**

We walked up the stairs leading us to a large oak door, Duchina and Abraxas opened it and inside we saw an old man sitting behind a black mahogany desk. He had calm brown eyes, fuzzy brown hair and kind, knowing smile – their headmaster – beside him on top of his desk was a hat, if one were to observe, it looked as though it had a face, an evil one at that, probably the sorting hat. "Ah. Abraxas, Duchina and Ms. Stone glad to see you here in Hogwarts." "Good Evening Professor Dippet." They said as I took a step forward and bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you headmaster Dippet, our Headmistress Stephanova told me a lot about Hogwarts. It is as enchanting as they had told me." I said as I stood straight and flashed him a bright smile.

"Well, thank you Ms. Stone, not all students say something like that, not before our last transferee, Ms. Chang. I was just joking Ms. Chang." They all laughed. I laughed too, Duchina was from Beauxbatons, why hadn't they told me? I had my mind confused, until the Headmaster had said "Now Ms. Stone let the sorting begin." He motioned me towards a stool. I nodded and gently sat on it hoping I won't fall. The headmaster then placed the sorting hat on my head. Imagine my surprise when it had started talking.

"Hmmm… You are ambitious, clever, hardworking and brave. In that brilliant mind of yours, you yearn for freedom. Freedom from what is the question though. With your crafty hands you could become the greatest witch of all time. But with great power comes a corrupt mind, so I believe I will place you at Sly – " Before he could finish what he was saying, I immediately thought "_Don't you dare place me in Slytherin, if you don't want me to blast you into pieces you pathetic hat!_" At the mention of this thought. It immediately shouted "GRYFFINDOR!".

I let out a sigh of relief as Professor Dippet took the hat off my head, I gave it a death glare causing it to flinch under my gaze, I smiled to calm it down before murmuring "Thank you.". The other people in the room must have noticed this strange interaction, to break it, Abraxas cleared his throat loudly "We might as well be proceeding to the great hall, Professor Dippet, after all it is almost seven." Abraxas casted a glance at Duchina before Professor Dippet could say, "Very Well, let's all go, shall we? Oh… I wonder what we have for tonight" and with that we made our journey towards the Great Hall, with the Professor having a bright gleam in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **As I said I'm speed typing so feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors that you have noticed or encountered. ;p

**STORY FACT: This story was the result of being in the situation of boredom with nothing to do.**

**Disclaimer: **_Please refer to chapter 1 of this Story for the disclaimer… Thank you ;D_

**Chapter 10**

We had precisely arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall when suddenly the doors burst open. All the students immediately stopped eating and whatever else they were doing to look at Professor Dippet. He motioned me towards the Gryffindor table as the Heads wandered towards to what I presumed as the Head's table. I glanced at the ceiling and let out a silent gasp. It was magical sight to behold, the roof was gone and in its place was a dark stormy night, with dark purple clouds scattered about. Lit candles were floating about. Whoever had done this was excellent in magic indeed.

I was stopped by a girl who had long, curly red locks and bright black eyes, she had a warm personality. "Ms. Stone please follow me." She said. The Great Hall was silent as they were too busy staring at me. It was a fortunate chance that I had mastered public appearance. I gave her a bright angelic smile and took her hand as she led me to their table and before anyone could ask anything. Professor Dippet cleared his throat gave his speech.

"_Good Evening Students, another year has passed and I am glad to see all of your faces once again._

_Be healthy and eat properly. And again as you all know another year has passed and we will be having much more advanced lessons_

_And I guarantee you this year will bring much surprise to this school."_

He paused for a while for the crowd was already clapping and shouting cheers. He raised a hand and once again the Great Hall had succumbed back to silence.

"_I am so sorry to interrupt your meal, but I have a few announcements o make. _

_First there will be a new lesson to be taught at Hogwarts 'Care of Magical Creatures' which is to be held at the forbidden forest for 6__th__ and 7__th__ years._

_Second, as the name withholds the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for students except for class_

_And Lastly, Let us all Introduce Ms. Samantha Stone, who has been privately sorted in my office to Gryffindor_

_She is the exchange student from Beauxbatons and with my pleasure I say_

_Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Stone. "_

He motioned a hand to me as the crowd burst into applauds again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Be gentle with me :'( you all know very well I'm new to this XD

**STORY FACT: I don't know how many chapters this story will have but as far as I've seen they are all relatively short.**

**Disclaimer: **_Nope… I don't own the Harry Potter series as much as I want to but they belong to J.K. Rowling… The lucky woman ;c_

**Chapter 11**

The Great Hall's atmosphere was quite pleasant – Almost like Christmas. The girl who had led me to the Gryffindor Table made me sit beside her. As I took a seat she introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Margarette Weasley, It's nice to meet you" she said a smile on her face. She nodded to the boy beside her "And that's my brother Stephen." She paused a moment to look at Stephen then proceeded to whack his head while murmuring "Where are your manners?"

Stephen Weasley, a boy with red hair, freckles, and black eyes looked up "Um. Hrellorf" he stammered at his words while eating a turkey leg. His sister, Margarette, gave him another good whack upside the head then gave him a death glare before she looked back at me. "Ignore him, he's such a pig sometimes. You'll get used to it." She said, at first I chuckled and then looked at Stephen. Another boy, a short one with black hair and grey eyes was sitting beside me. "Hello I'm George Finnegan. Nice to meet you" he said while reaching out a hand and before I could shake his hand, another girl with long dirty blonde hair clasped mine and said "I'm Amy Finnegan, George's younger sister, Nice to meet you –" she leaned closer to me " – Your pretty popular here, look at the stares from the boys here, I'm sure – " before she could finish her sentence though Margarette had butted in.

"Anyway Samantha – " she said while leaning closer to me " – Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked. At the mention of this word Amy, Stephen, George and other nearby students stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "No" I answered. I heard the boys release a relieved sigh and other murmured phrases like "Yes!" etc. But Amy broke their triumphant moment, "What! You're that beautiful but you don't have a boyfriend? Ah… You're hiding it I know you are!" she exclaimed disbelievingly. I just chuckled and replied with "Of course not, romance was not one of the things I did at Beauxbatons."

Amy and Margarette just stared at me open mouthed like a pair of fish out of water then shook their heads "Well, that was in Beauxbatons –Your in Hogwarts! And your going to experience it!" they both exclaimed while giggling. _Hemp! Why do girls fall for such things! _I thought. I just had managed to give them a very believable fake smile. _We'll see_ I thought.


	12. Author's Note (So Sorry)

**A letter of sincere apology and a notice**

Due to unfortunate circumstances – such as muse loss, insufficient time, limited attention and etc – I am not able to continue my beloved story. If anyone wishes to adopt and continue my poor work, I would gladly give them permission with the conditions that past chapters must still be the same yet if the adopter wants they can change things slightly. I would be glad to have credits for the plotline but further events for this plotline are now in the hand of the adopter. If ever an author wants to adopt this story please send me an owl. I am terribly sorry to the people who have been checking in to see for more updates. I have truly let you down. I shall keep my account open to see messages but that is all. I may or may not write a story in the near future but I am sure that I cannot continue this…

Signed,

Pathetic Author

P.S. Geez, I sound like a formal old bat D:


End file.
